Horizontal blinds, vertical blinds and pleated shades are window coverings which roll up, pull up, or rotate for efficient and convenient light control. They are available in a variety of colors and styles to complement almost every decorative concept.
The blinds and pleated shades are popular because of their appearance, effectiveness and very little maintenance. They are mounted on the outside and in the recessed portions of window openings by engaging the ends of headrails to brackets attached to the sides of window openings.
At present, professional installers are generally used for mounting decorative window treatments, such as cornices, valances and lambrequins. The decorative window treatments are attached to interior walls with nails and screws. Under current practices, installations are expensive because they require special skills.